


The Job.

by Screeniverse



Series: Gordo-Lanth AU [1]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Alien Gordon Freeman, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gordo-Lanth AU, Mute Gordon Freeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screeniverse/pseuds/Screeniverse
Summary: I know this isnt Kirby or HLVRAI but please read it anyway maybeBoo we hate the gmanFunny au notes here https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DqTfiN5qWy-lvarYIUarSfuxhZ2SOOvyYiLYV7kAH3w/edit?usp=sharing
Series: Gordo-Lanth AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996351
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	The Job.

**Author's Note:**

> hie :]  
> Funky au go brr  
> I know its short leave me alone

Huff. Huff. Huff.

It's dead, it's dead...!

The Nihilanth was a very difficult fight. Gordon only realised he had to break the crystals when he saw it use them to regenerate from his bullets for the umpteenth time.

But now, it's dead.

Gordon collapses from the adrenaline wearing off. He didn't care, though. All that matters is that he had won. He had finally won.

But something in his mind told him that it's _presence_ wasn't gone just yet.

* * *

"Gordon Freeman, in the flesh..."

Gordon's eyes snap open, him taking a stumbling step back. Wasn't he just on a battlefield? He shakes his head before listening to what the other had to say.

"...Or rather, in the Haz-ard, Suit."

It's a suited man. A briefcase rests against his legs, and he had a straight, no nonsense expression on his face. He'd seen this guy before, in Black Mesa- Gordon even tried to shoot him, at one point. Nothing he threw at him worked.

"I took the liberty, of... relieving, you, of your weapons..."

The man readjusts his tie. Gordon swears he could see a small smile on his otherwise unreadable expression.

"...Most of it IS government property, after-all."

"But as for the Suit," The man looks Gordon up and down. "I believe you've... _earned_ it, for all its worth."

Gordon looks him up and down in the same fashion. The man had a sinister air to him, and he didn't like it.

_Deceive you... He will... Deceive you..._

_Say no... Say no..._

That voice- it wasn't his own, that's for certain. Gordon shakes his head again.

He raises his hands to sign something. It's a very simple phrase,

**[Your name?]**

The man in the suit raises an eyebrow. He hesitates, before speaking.

"They call me... the _G-_ Man." The man states. Gordon noticed that the G-Man's strange speech patterns affected names, as well. The _Geeee....._ Man. Gordon found it kind of amusing, actually.

Gordon didn't notice, at first, but his surroundings are just hitting him now- they're in Xen, it looks like.

"Any-way... Xen, is now under our, control, as of now." The G-Man continues. "Quite a... _nasty_ job, you did in there, might I add. I am impresssssed."

* * *

_No trust, no trust..._   
_The offer is a trick…_   
_A lie… a lie…._

Gordon backs away. This… voice was insisting that the G-Man was up to no good. And he was starting to believe it.

“...A job with limitless potential.”

The door to the weird space tram (yeah, the g-man zapped them around a lot, this is apparently normal) opened up, revealing a flickering green portal.

“You’ve proven yourself to be a decisive individual,” The G-Man’s eyes narrow. “I will take you walking through this portal as a yes.”

_Say no._

Gordon backs up further and further, until his back is against the other end of the tram.

_Say No._

“Or, I could offer you a battle you had… no chance, of winning! Would be rather… anticlimatic, after everything you’ve been through.”

_**SAY NO.** _

Gordon gives a somewhat angry look, shaking his head and signing **[NO.]**

“Oh… Well, I guess we won’t be working together…”


End file.
